La Grande Évasion
est l'épisode-pilote de la série Prison Break, c'est aussi le premier épisode de la saison 1. Résumé de l'intrigue Au cours d'un braquage de banque, Michael Scofield est arrêté. Son avocate, Veronica Donovan, ne peut rien pour lui au tribunal puisque Michael refuse de se défendre. Il est alors conduit au Pénitencier d'État de Fox River. Et malgré sa condamnation, Michael à l'air satisfait. Sur place, il retrouve son frère, Lincoln Burrows, condamné à mort pour meurtre et qui sera exécuté par électrocution dans un mois jour pour jour... Michael est là pour le sauver !! Il a tout prévu pour s'évader... Résumé détaillée de l'épisode Cet épisode se déroule du 8 mars au 12 avril 2015. Les jours précédant l'incarcération de Michael Scofield à Fox River 8 mars 2005 se faisant tatouer dans le cabinet de Sid.]]L'épisode s'ouvre sur un homme en train de se faire tatouer. Il se nomme Michael Scofield et a le visage pensif. Il attend patiemment que la tatoueuse finalise le dessin qu'elle lui a fait sur son bras gauche. C'est la dernière fois qu'ils se voient, elle le sait mais prend quand même tout son temps pour admirer son œuvre. Durant deux mois, Sid a passé de longues heures à lui tatouer tout le haut du corps. Elle lui fait remarquer que la plupart des gens mettent des années avant d'arriver à avoir autant de tatouages que son client mais Michael lui répond qu'il n'en avait pas beaucoup devant lui. Puis, sur ces mots, il se rajuste et lui tend quelques dollars avant de partir. Quelques heures plus tard, passant devant un cygne en origami qu'il a confectionné, Michael arrive dans son appartement et commence à détruire un nombre impressionnant de documents, d’articles de journaux, de photos, de commentaires, de formules scientifiques recouvrant en intégralité tout le pan d'un mur. Ces documents, dans leur grande majorité, concernent la prochaine exécution de Lincoln Burrows, prévue pour le 11 mai mais aussi des événements importants comme le procès de John Abruzzi ou la légende de D.B. Cooper qui ont tenu les médias en haleine durant de très longs mois, sont arrachés avec violence et le disque dur de son ordinateur est sorti de son logement pour être jeté par la fenêtre. 9 mars 2005 commet un braquage de banque.]] Le lendemain, sans raisons aucunes, Michael se rend au Savings Bank-Day de Chicago pour y commettre un hold-up. Menaçant une employée de la banque avec une arme, il ordonne qu'on lui ouvre le coffre mais, aux dires de l'employée, le directeur d'agence en charge du coffre n'est pas là car il est en train de prendre sa pause déjeuner au Whitecastle, un fast-food à la mode où on sert des sandwichs pain bio. Agacé, Michael, tire quelques balles au plafond et réclame à nouveau qu'on lui ouvre le coffre. La guichetière, de plus en plus mal à l'aise, lui fait remarquer qu'il avait déjà en sa possession cinq cent mille dollars en liquide et qu'il fallait mieux pour lui de s'en aller avant l'arrivée de la police mais Michael n'entend pas de cette oreille. Il continue de menacer l'employée lorsque retentissent des sirènes de police. Sachant qu'il est pris, Michael lève les bras et se tourne vers les agents de la force publique pour se rendre sans la peine de fuir. Sourire aux lèvres, il jette à terre les deux armes qu'il avait sur lui et se laisse arrêter docilement. 10 avril 2005 , défendu par son avocate.]] Durant son procès, Michael Scofield reconnaît les faits qui lui sont reprochés en dépit des conseils de son avocate et des avertissements du juge qui n'aura alors plus d'autre choix que de le faire condamner. Veronica Donovan, son avocate, demande une suspension de séance prétextant que son client est un peu perturbé mais ce dernier rétorque que c'est faux. Michael reste inflexible sur sa culpabilité malgré l'étonnement de son avocate en charge de sa défense. La juge suspend alors la séance jusqu'à 13 h 30 pour déterminer la sentence et, au moment de quitter la salle, Michael croise le regard de son neveu, LJ, venu assister à l'audience. Il est abasourdi et ne comprend pas pourquoi son oncle ne veut pas se défendre. Ce dernier ne voulait pas qu'il vienne et lui demande instamment de rentrer chez lui pour qu'il ne voie pas cela. Michael se fait ensuite menotter et est emmené docilement en cellule. ne comprend pas l'attitude de son client.]] Pendant son retour en cellule, Michael avoue à Veronica que son neveu vit très mal que son oncle soit emprisonné. Ce qui est tout à fait normal pour son amie avocate qui lui fait observer que dès que LJ s'attache à quelqu'un, il le voit irrémédiablement mis en prison ; une situation qu'il a dû certainement vivre auparavant. C'est le même sentiment qu'éprouve Veronica qui ne comprend pas le comportement de son client. Elle lui demande les raisons de son obstination mais Michael reste silencieux, lui avouant seulement qu'elle était la seule personne à l'avoir aidé depuis toujours et qu'elle devait accepter ses décisions même si elles allaient à l'encontre de ses convictions. , en charge du procès, va annoncer son verdict.]] De retour au tribunal, c'est l'heure du jugement. Du fait d'absence d'antécédents criminels, la juge opte pour un sursis avec une mise à l'épreuve mais comme Michael a employé une arme à feu pour commettre son forfait et ayant montré de ce fait qu'il avait une certaine propension pour la violence, elle estime que la culpabilité de l'accusé est avérée et qu'il devra rendre des comptes à la société. En consultant le dossier de Scofield, la juge approuve le souhait de Michael d'être incarcéré dans une prison proche de son domicile, à Chicago. Le seul établissement pénitentiaire répondant à l'attente de l'accusé est le pénitencier d'État de Fox River, de niveau 1, une prison de haute sécurité où sont enfermés les criminels les plus dangereux des Etats-Unis. En raison d’absence de casier judiciaire et du fait de la gravité de son crime, Michael est condamné à cinq ans de prison mais il pourra demander une libération conditionnelle à la moitié de sa peine. À l'annonce du verdict, Michael reste imperturbable comme à l'accoutumée. Ayant pris sa décision, la juge annonce à toute l'assemblée que la sentence est immédiate : Michael sera transféré à Fox River dans l'après-midi du 10 avril 2005. 10 avril 2005 À Fox River .]] , suspicieux, examine le dossier rempli par Michael Scofield.]] Michael fait son entrée à Fox River durant l'après-midi. Après avoir fait la queue avec d'autres nouveaux détenus pour subir les traditionnelles fouilles corporelles et autres pratiques d’usage, il revêt les vêtements de prisonnier qu'un employé de la prison lui a donnés et remet un questionnaire qu'il a dû remplir au chef des gardiens, Brad Bellick, qui le juge de haut. Après lui avoir demandé son nom, prénom et matricule, ce dernier l'avertit qu'il doit bien se tenir s'il ne veut pas avoir d'ennuis. Il a un œil sur tout. Ayant mis les choses au clair, Bellick le laisse partir. Méfiant, il constate, sur le dossier médical de Michael, qu'il est notifié qu’il est diabétique de type 1. Il a soudain l'intuition qu'il faudra surveiller d'un peu plus près ce nouveau prisonnier... découvre son nouvel univers.]] Michael intègre alors sa cellule et découvre son nouvel univers. À travers les barreaux, il regarde fixement les autres détenus de Fox River mener leurs petites affaires et trafics en tous genres. Certains souffrent de la chaleur qui règne en ces lieux tandis que d'autres se maintiennent en forme autant qu'ils le peuvent. L'attention de Michael est soudain attirée par un groupe de prisonniers déambulant dans le couloir qui mène aux cellules. À force de trop observer, Scofield est interpellé par un détenu de la cellule d'en face qui lui fait remarquer qu'il est beaucoup trop « propre » pour être en prison. Son compagnon de cellule, qui se trouve derrière lui, lui conseille, tout en continuant à lire son magazine, de s'asseoir et d'arrêter de regarder les autres tout en lui conseillant que mieux valait compter les jours si on voulait rester en vie. Michael est sur le point de suivre son conseil lorsqu'il entend un cri strident provenant du couloir. Un nouveau prisonnier avait reçu un coup de couteau dans le ventre et s'effondre sous les cris des détenus enfermés dans leur cellule. Scofield comprend alors qu'il est entré dans un nouveau monde et cette impression est confirmée lorsque son codétenu, Sucre, lui dit : « Bienvenue à Prison-Land, Gueule d'ange. » Michael, avec écœurement, détourne son regard sur ce qui se passe devant ses yeux : des gardiens en alerte qui demandent du renfort pour évacuer la victime qui se vide de son sang. Michael comprend alors qu'il était entré dans un monde dont il ignorait jusque là l'existence, un monde fait de violence et où les détenus qui y vivent sont de véritables loups pour l'homme... À l'extérieur de Fox River est encore préoccupée par l'affaire de Michael Scofield.]] Le soir, dans son appartement de Chicago, Veronica, sirotant un thé, n'arrive pas à dormir au grand dam de son fiancé, Sebastian. Descendant de leur chambre, torse nu, il vient la rejoindre dans le salon où elle se tient pensive devant la fenêtre. La jeune femme se retourne et lui avoue, en le voyant, qu'elle était préoccupée par l'affaire de Michael qui occupait toutes ses pensées. Son compagnon essaie de la réconforter en lui disant qu'elle avait fait de son mieux. En tant que brillante avocate, elle le savait mais ce n'était pas une excuse. En effet, elle ne comprend pas pourquoi son client, qui plus est l'un de ses meilleurs amis, n'avait pas pris la peine de se défendre devant la cour où il était jugé. Cela ne lui ressemblait pas et elle voulait savoir pourquoi il avait refusé son aide. Cette situation délicate ne plaît guère à Sebastian qui désire au plus profond de son cœur que la jeune femme arrête de se morfondre pour penser un peu plus à leur relation. Sachant qu'il ne pouvait plus rien faire pour le moment, il se résolut à remonter se coucher après lui avoir souhaité une très bonne nuit. Veronica le regarde monter les escaliers en se taisant avant de se replonger, soucieuse, dans ses pensées. 11 avril 2005 À Fox River se promène dans la cour de la prison de Fox River en compagnie de Sucre.]] s'occupant de son chat dans la cour de la prison de Fox River.]] Très tôt le matin, Michael découvre la cour de promenade du pénitencier d'État de Fox River. Sucre, qui l'accompagne, lui explique succinctement les différents "gangs" qui règnent dans la prison : « Les diables du poker ont squatté le panier. Les Mortenos tiennent les gradins. Les Woods les haltères et les barres. Les matons tiennent le reste. » Michael, durant la promenade, remarque un homme âgé, assis à une table, en train de caresser son chat. Il demande à son compagnon de cellule l'identité de cet amoureux des bêtes. Sucre lui répond qu'il s'agit – bien que ce dernier le nie – de D.B. Cooper, le célèbre pirate de l'air qui s'était jeté en parachute durant les années 1970 avec un million et demi de dollars. Michael lui confie que cet homme n'avait vraiment pas la tête de l'emploi mais son nouvel ami lui rétorque que certains l'avaient quand même. À cet instant, Sucre apostrophe un détenu noir, surnommé le « Soldeur », à qui il présente son nouveau compagnon de cellule. Sucre explique à Michael que ce prisonnier avait des relations privilégiées avec le responsable de l'intendance. inspecte avec attention la cour de la prison de Fox River.]] Tandis que Sucre discute avec le « Soldeur » qui n'aimait pas trop que des étrangers s'occupent de ses affaires, Michael s'écarte un peu du groupe pour observer, l'air de rien, divers endroits de la cour : les téléphones, les bouches d'incendie et un local à l'extérieur de la cour ; puis, le plus discrètement possible il laisse tomber le magazine que Sucre avait lu dans sa cellule sur une des plaques d'égouts. Faisant mine de le ramasser, il s'accroupit et glisse doucement la revue à travers l'orifice. Celle-ci tombe dans l'égout comme il le désirait, l'obstruant à moitié. Puis se relevant, il s'adresse au groupe de prisonniers qui s'entretenaient avec Sucre qu'il voulait rencontré un certain détenu nommé Lincoln Burrows. Le « Soldeur », intrigué par cette demande, lui apprend où se trouvait ce prisonnier surnommé « Linc le Déluge ». Il est en train de prendre l'air dans une cour isolée et étroitement surveillée, indépendante à celle où Michael et Sucre se trouvaient. prenant l'air dans une cour grillagée de la prison de Fox River à un mois de son exécution.]] Sucre, qui l'accompagne toujours, explique à Michael que Lincoln Burrows est l'assassin du frère de la Vice-Présidente des États-Unis et qu'il allait être exécuté dans un mois sur la chaise électrique en concluant alors qu'il était le détenu le plus dangereux de la prison. Son ami lui demande s'il existait un moyen pour l'approcher. Sucre lui répond que le seul moyen pour lui parler, serait soit de le croiser à la chapelle soit de participer au TP (Travail pénitentiaire), des activités de travail général pour la prison. Il lui précise cependant qu'il n'aurait aucune chance d'intégrer le TP car il était réservé aux prisonniers sans histoires ayant des aptitudes particulières pour fabriquer des objets et parce qu'il était géré par un certain John Abruzzi, un détenu mafieux très dangereux. Sucre finit par demander à Michael pourquoi il tenait tant à rencontrer Linc « Le Déluge » et Michael lui avoue qu'il s'agit de son frère. En entendant ces paroles, Sucre se fige ne sachant plus quoi dire. jure à Michael qu'il n'a pas tué le frère de la Vice-Présidente.]] De retour dans sa cellule après la promenade, Michael se remémore, après avoir terminé de confectionner un cygne en origami, l'une des dernières visites qu'il avait faite à son frère avant qu'il ne commette le braquage de la banque qu'il l'avait conduit à Fox River. Il se souvenait des paroles de Lincoln qui l'informait que son dernier jugement en appel avait été rejeté et que la date de son exécution avait été fixée pour le 11 mai. Il ne cessait pourtant de clamer son innocence mais Michael, au bord des larmes, lui rétorquait que toutes les preuves étaient contre lui et qu'il ne comprenait pas pourquoi les tribunaux avaient pu se tromper sur son compte. Son frère ne savait rien mais lui jurait sur sa vie qu'il n'avait pas tué le frère de la Vice-présidente et lui affirmait qu'il s'agissait d'un coup monté mener contre lui. Le ou les responsables de cet assassinat avaient hâte de le voir au plus vite dans la tombe. Ces souvenirs douloureux sont interrompus par Sucre qui demande à Michael si il existait un synonyme pour le mot amour. Il avait en effet l'intention de rédiger une lettre à sa petite amie qui se trouvait à New York afin de la demander en mariage. Comme il ne pouvait pas la faire en prison il s'était résolut à lui faire une demande en bonne et du forme. Fernando imaginait même la scène quand elle ouvrirait l'enveloppe pour lire sa demande : sur le ferry de Stanton Island, en face de l'Empire State Building. Michael lui conseille le mot passion pour faire succomber la dulcinée de son ami aux joies du mariage. demande à John Abruzzi de le prendre au TP.]] De retour dans la cour de promenade de Fox River, Michael se rend d'un pas décidé vers John Abruzzi qui était en train de jouer aux cartes avec ses amis. Sans même se présenter, il lui demande de leur prendre au Travail pénitentiaire car il aurait besoin de lui. Le mafieux, sans s'arrêter de jouer et sans même lui adresser un regard, lui intime l'ordre de partir en prétextant qu'il n'était pour lui d'aucune utilité. Michael tente néanmoins de le faire fléchir en déposant sur la table de jeu le cygne en origami qu'il avait confectionné auparavant dans sa cellule. Amusé, Abruzzi prend le « canard » en papier entre ses doigts et commence jouer avec. Il n'était toujours pas convaincu. Cependant, Michael continue d'insister en lui faisant comprendre qu'il ferait un très bon choix en le prenant au TP mais le ton pressant qu'il emploie ne plaît pas aux hommes de main d'Abruzzi qui commencent à se lever. Sentant que les choses allaient s'envenimer, Michael préfère s'éloigner pour éviter l'altercation tout en invitant leur chef à prendre son temps pour réfléchir à sa proposition et à venir le voir s'il changeait d'avis. Pour toute réponse, Abruzzi lui adresse un grand silence et quand Michael s'en alla, le mafieux regarde un instant le cygne en origami qu'il lui avait remis avant de le jeter avec mépris. rencontre pour la première fois le Docteur Tancredi, à l'infirmerie de Fox River, après que celle-ci lui aie administré une piqûre d'insuline.]] Michael se rend ensuite à l'infirmerie de la prison pour y recevoir sa dose d'insuline quotidienne. C'est la première fois qu'il rencontre une femme au cœur même de la prison de Fox River et qui plus est une femme médecin. Tout en faisant l'injection, celle-ci constate que le tatouage recouvrant le bras gauche de son patient avait l'air récent. Michael ne souffle mot à ce sujet se contentant juste de maintenir la compresse que lui avait donnée le médecin sur l'endroit où il venait d'être piqué. Étant donné qu'il était « diabétique », il ne craignait donc pas les piqûres. Le jeune homme, charmé par le professionnalisme de la jeune femme, s'empresse de se présenter. Mais Sara connaît déjà son identité car elle avait lu son dossier. Il essaie alors d'engager la discussion mais elle ne se laisse pas avoir par le sourire enjôleur qu'il lui lançait. Elle instaure alors une certaine distance entre elle et son patient en lui disant : « Dr. Tancredi suffira. » En entendant prononcer ce nom de famille, Michael est agréablement surpris de rencontrer la fille du gouverneur de l'Illinois travailler dans une prison. Elle lui affirme qu'il faut « faire partie de la solution et pas du problème ». Michael lui rétorque, du tac au tac, comme pour mieux attirer son attention : « Sois le changement que tu veux voir dans le monde. » À l'énoncé de cette phrase, Le Dr. Tancredi s'arrête et se fige, étonnée de découvrir qu'un détenu avait pu lire sa thèse de fin d'étude. Lui arrachant un sourire, elle quitte la salle de consultation tout en lui demandant de maintenir la compresse qu'il avait au bras. Michael profite de cet absence pour ôter le gaze et sortir de la poche de sa chemise un cygne en origami qu'il glissa prestement à travers la bouche d'égout de l'infirmerie. Et avant que la femme médecin ne revienne poursuivre sa consultation, il se remet en place, maintenant de nouveau sa compresse sur l'endroit où il avait été piqué. Il était grand temps puisqu'elle revint dans la pièce où il se trouvait. Michael demande au Dr. Tancredi s'il avait la possibilité de prendre de l'insuline dans sa cellule mais la jeune femme le lui interdit car elle était la seule habilité à lui administrer ces injections. Pour la rassurer, Michael lui affirme qu'il était loin d'être un toxicomane et qu'il prendrait plaisir à revenir le plus souvent possible à l'infirmerie. Charmée par cette réflexion, ee Dr. Tancredi se lève et s'en va. Et tandis que Michael quittait l'infirmerie, son petit cygne en origami naviguait à travers les égouts de la prison sans rencontrer le moindre obstacle. se figea en tombant nez à nez sur Michael dans la chapelle de Fox River.]] Avec d'autres prisonniers, Lincoln écoute, assis au premier rang et les mains menottées, le sermon donné par le prêtre dans la chapelle du pénitencier de Fox River. Chaque mot prononcé par l'aumônier lui réchauffait le cœur. À la fin de l'office, il se lève comme tous les autres détenus et, au moment de quitter la chapelle, tombe nez à nez sur Michael. Il le reconnaît. D'abord surpris, il est ensuite inquiet. Que faisait son jeune frère en prison ? Il voulait comprendre. Partagé entre la colère et l'incrédulité, il s'approche de Michael et, profitant de l'inattention des gardiens, commence à discuter avec lui. Il lui demande ce qu'il faisait ici et Scofield, pour toute réponse, l'informe qu'il était là pour le faire sortir de prison. Lincoln, abasourdi par ce qu'il venait d'entendre, lui répond que c'était une chose impossible mais Michael lui rétorque, non sans malice : « Pas quand on a conçu les plans des bâtiments... Là c'est possible... » Puis il s'en va, laissant son frère dans l'expectative. sermonne Michael de lui avoir conseillé d'utiliser le mot « passion » dans sa lettre de demande en mariage pour Maricruz.]] Michael retrouve Sucre dans sa cellule. Ce dernier le sermonne de l'avoir aidé à écrire sa lettre de demande de mariage pour sa fiancée. Il subit les foudres de son ami tout en esquissant un léger sourire, comprenant l'embarras du jeune homme qui avait tout misé dans cette lettre. Pour se punir d'avoir suivi un si mauvais conseil, il se promet de ne plus utiliser à l'avenir que des mots à une syllabe pour avoir ce qu'il veut. Il espère néanmoins que sa bien-aimée honorera sa visite conjugale pour mardi prochain. En effet, il n'a aucune nouvelle de sa part ; une situation intenable qui le rend malheureux. Mais ils sont interrompus par un gardien qui demande à Scofield de le suivre car il est convoqué dans le bureau du directeur de la prison de Fox River. En sachant ce qui allait arriver à son ami, Sucre panique en redoutant le pire car une visite chez le « Pope » ne présage rien de bon. Pourtant Michael accepte de bonnes grâces cette « invitation » et c'est ainsi qu'il rencontre pour la première fois de sa vie le directeur Henry Pope. est convoqué par le directeur de la prison de Fox River.]] D'un caractère affable, le directeur de Fox River fait l'éloge des résultats universitaires qu'avait fait Michael dans sa jeunesse : major de promotion à l'Université de Loyola avec mention très bien de surcroît. Il ne comprend pas pourquoi un individu aussi talentueux que lui soit derrière les barreaux. Cependant, il a remarqué dans son dossier d'incarcération que Michael avait noté dans la rubrique « Profession » « Demandeur d'emploi », une donnée inexacte. Henry Pope était au courant que l'homme qui se trouvait dans son bureau était ingénieur en génie civile – une information qui l'arrangeait énormément. En effet, emmenant son « invité » dans la pièce d'à-côté, le directeur de la prison de Fox River lui montre la maquette d'un bâtiment luxueux qu'il venait de réaliser durant ses moments de loisir : Le Taj Mahal, l'œuvre suprême de Shah Jahan qui l'avait fait construire pour honorer la mémoire de son épouse qu'il avait tant aimée. Cette histoire avait tellement séduit la femme d'Henry Pope que celui-ci dût s'atteler à la tâche pour confectionner la réplique exacte, en miniature, de ce monument afin de célébrer leur quarantième anniversaire de mariage en juin prochain et de lui témoigner ainsi de tout son amour. Cependant, tandis qu'il fabriquait la maquette du Taj Mahal, des problèmes de construction surgirent. Il avait remarqué que la charpente de l'édifice n'était pas solide et qu'à chaque instant, il pouvait s'effondrer. C'est pourquoi, l'arrivée de Michael dans sa prison était providentielle. Sans attendre, il lui demande son aide pour terminer la construction. Si Michael acceptait sa proposition, cela lui permettrait de passer trois jours par semaine hors de la cour. Mais, à sa grande déception, Michael refuse après avoir un instant hésité. Agacé, Pope appelle un gardien pour ramener Scofield dans sa cellule. a deviné les intentions de Michael : il est venu à Fox River pour sauver son frère.]] Dans la journée, Michael reçoit la visite de Veronica. La jeune femme avait compris maintenant pourquoi son ami s'était fait enfermé à Fox River. C'était la prison où est également incarcéré Lincoln, l'ancien amour de sa vie. Elle constate que les liens qui relient Michael à son frère sont très forts. Pourtant elle devine ses intentions et essaie de l'en dissuader sans savoir comment il allait s'y prendre. Elle lui fait remarquer qu'elle avait également le droit de savoir ce qu'il allait faire et qu'elle avait voulu se rapprocher de Lincoln à la fin de ses études de droit mais ce dernier n'avait pas voulu qu'ils se remettent ensemble. Michael, quant à lui, estime que son frère avait beaucoup trop souffert du départ de Veronica. Son avocate, souhaitant changer de sujet, lui informe qu'elle a porté son affaire en appel, malgré le refus de son client, et contacté le diocèse à propos de Lincoln pour obtenir une aide de la part de l'évêque McMorrow. Mais son ami croit que cette intervention ne sauvera pas son frère. Au pire aura-t-il un sursis. Aussi Michael demande à Veronica de lui rendre service en trouvant les responsables qui ont piégé son frère. Cette demande surprenante consterne la jeune femme qui était convaincue de la culpabilité de Lincoln en se basant sur les preuves qui étaient réunies contre lui. Mais son ami lui fait remarquer que ces preuves qui accusent son frère ont été fabriquées de toutes pièces. Quand la sonnerie annonçant la fin des visites retentit, Michael jura à Veronica de tout faire pour ne pas voir son frère mourir. Bouleversée, la jeune femme quitte son ami pour sortir. Lincoln, après avoir profité d'une coute promenade, l'entraperçoit un instant entre les grilles au moment où elle signe le registre des visites. Il a le cœur serré en revoyant son premier amour mais cette courte pause sentimentale se termine lorsqu'il doit regagner sa cellule sous bonne garde. voit pendant un court instant son premier amour en train de signer le registre des visites.]] apprend de la bouche d'un de ses anciens associés que quelqu'un a réussi à retrouver Fibonacci, le responsable de ses malheurs.]] En fin de journée, dans la cour de la prison de Fox River, Abruzzi est en communication téléphonique avec l'un de ses anciens "associés". Maggio lui explique qu'il avait reçu une enveloppe contenant des photos de Fibonacci, le responsable de l'emprisonnement de son patron à Fox River, et que celui-ci semble faire partie du programme de protection des témoins. Son ami lui précise aussi qu'il ignore qui avait envoyé les photos mais note la présence d'une cocotte en papier dans l'enveloppe. Abruzzi paraît très intéressé par cette découverte et a une petite idée sur la personne qui aurait pu expédier un tel courrier. Pendant ce temps, Michael passe devant la plaque d'égout qu'il avait découvert le matin même et y jette un coup d'œil. Il aperçoit que son cygne en origami qu'il avait jeté lorsqu'il était à l'infirmerie s'était retrouvé bloqué par la revue qu'il avait placée là auparavant. Il conclut alors que l'infirmerie et la cour de promenade étaient reliées l'une à l'autre par le même conduit d'évacuation. croise pour la première fois celui de Charles Westmoreland dans la cour de la prison de Fox River.]] Fort de cette constatation, il se relève et croise le regard de Charles Westmoreland, assis tranquillement sur un banc en train de lire un livre en compagnie de son chat. Scofield a alors l'idée de s'asseoir à côté de lui afin d'entamer la discussion. Sans le regarder, Michael l'informe qu'il connaît son nom et qu'il avait connu son épouse avant que celle-ci ne décède. Westmoreland, intrigué par ce nouveau venu, le teste pour savoir s'il ne connaissait bien. Scofield ne se laisse pas tomber dans le piège et répond à toutes ses questions. Après cet interrogatoire, Michael remarque le chat assis sur les genoux de Westmoreland et lui demande ce qui il faisait ici. Agacé par cette question, son nouvel ami lui confie que son chat s'appelait Marilyn et qu'elle était là depuis l'époque où les prisonniers avaient encore le droit d'avoir un animal de compagnie. Profitant de sa lancée, Scofield laisse entendre qu'il connaissait la véritable identité de Westmoreland : "D.B. Cooper", le célèbre pirate de l'air qui avait volé 1,5 millions de dollars, non retrouvés à ce jour. Son camarade, comme à l'accoutumée continue de nier. questionne Scofield pour savoir où se trouve Fibonacci.]] accepte d'aider le directeur de Fox River à terminer la construction du Taj Mahal.]] Michael et Westmoreland sont interrompus dans leur discussion par l'arrivée d'Abruzzi, qui veut savoir où se trouve Fibonacci. Mais Michael refuse de lui donner cette information s'il n'était pas intégré au TP. Le ton monte d'un cran et une bagarre éclate. Un gardien, du haut sa tour, ramène l'ordre en tirant des coups de semonce qui ont pour effet de calmer l'ardeur des prisonniers et de faire retentir les sirènes. Contraint de s'expliquer, Scofield est convoqué dans le bureau du Directeur. Le jeune homme risque de passer 90 jours au quartier disciplinaire. Jetant un coup d'œil rapide sur le calendrier posé sur le bureau d'Henry Pope qui marquait le 11 avril, Michael reconsidère sa proposition et, afin d'éviter cette sanction, accepte de l'aider à terminer la construction de la reproduction en miniature du Taj Mahal dans les temps après avoir corrigé au préalable les quelques imperfections qu'il avait pu déceler la première fois qu'il avait vu la maquette. Le directeur ne peut s'empêcher de se réjouir devant ce retournement de situation. À l'extérieur de Fox River et son ami se rendent à vélo dans une ruelle de Chicago chez un dealer.]] Avec un de ses amis, LJ se rend à vélo dans une ruelle sordide de Chicago pour aller chez un dealer. S'arrêtant devant le lieu où il vit, son ami a une hésitation qui est vite estompée par la hardiesse du neveu de Michael en lui affirmant que la transaction allait bien se passer. LJ attend que le vendeur sorte dans la rue pour discuter avec lui tranquillement. Ce dernier ouvre le coffre de sa voiture pour sortir un paquet de drogue emballée dans un film plastique. Avant de remettre sa marchandise au fils de Lincoln, il lui avertit sur les modalités de paiement de la marihuana qui devaient se faire pour le vendredi courant et pas un autre jour et selon quelle mode de versement il devra payer (que des billets de 10 et de 20 dollars). Ayant compris ce que souhaitait le dealer, il s'en va et LJ met la drogue dans son sac. Les deux jeunes gens reprennent chacun leur vélo pour quitter la ruelle sans savoir qu'un officier de police en civil les surveillait étroitement. Celui-ci avertit ses collègues par talkie-walkie pour arrêter les deux jeunes délinquants en barrant le passage avec une voiture de police toute sirène hurlante. Paniqués, les deux jeunes gens tentent de fuir en abandonnant leur bicyclette mais un autre véhicule, venant à leur hauteur, bloque toute fuite dans cette ruelle étroite. Comprenant ce qu'il allait leur arriver, LJ et son ami se font arrêter. montre à Maggio la photo de Fibonacci, l'homme qui a fait arrêter John Abruzzi.]] Dans une boucherie de Chicago, coiffé d'une charlotte, Maggio, un proche d'Abruzzi, donne des ordres à ses hommes pour qu'ils débitent un peu plus vite la viande qu'ils ont reçue. À cet instant, un homme aux cheveux grisonnants fait son entrée et interrompt Maggio dans ce qu'il était en train de faire. Sans attendre, il dépose une enveloppe sur une table dans laquelle il sort une photo. Son visiteur lui explique que l'homme sur la photographie, qui portait une barbe, une casquette et des lunettes de soleil, était l'individu qui avait envoyé leur chef derrière les barreaux. En voyant le cliché, le sang de Maggio ne fit qu'un tour en reconnaissant Fibonacci. Il pensait qu'il avait disparu pour toujours, mais quelqu'un l'avait trouvé apparemment et les envies de vengeance resurgissent chez ces deux amis les plus fidèles d'Abruzzi. Tsili lui remet ensuite l'enveloppe sur laquelle ne comportait aucune adresse du destinataire. Maggio s'empresse de l'ouvrir sans comprendre de quoi elle contenait. apprend de la bouche de son collègue que l'exécution de Burrows pourrait être empêchée par l'influence de l'évêque McMorrow.]] À Washington, dans le quartier général des services secrets des Etats-Unis, l'agent Hale entre dans le bureau de Paul Kellerman pendant que celui-ci épluchait un dossier de la plus grande importance. Son collègue lui annonce qu'ils ont le champ libre pour l'exécution de Burrows. Mais il y a un problème : l'évêque McMorrow semble peu enclin à vouloir la mort de ce prisonnier. Ce dernier a en effet beaucoup d'influence auprès du gouverneur de l'Illinois puisqu'ils sont allés ensemble au collège dans le passé. Hale est très angoissé par cette affaire et pense que plus l'exécution de Lincoln s'approche et plus l'imminence de la vérité peut s'éclater au grand jour. Embêté, l'agent Kellerman comprend les craintes de son collègue et lui suggère de rendre une petite visite de courtoisie à ce cher ecclésiastique qui pourrait devenir gênant afin de le forcer à changer d'avis sur la question Burrows. Pour le rassurer, Kellerman lui affirme que toute cette affaire sera terminée dans un mois. et Veronica essayent de choisir un faire-part pour leur prochain mariage.]] Pendant ce temps, dans son appartement, à Chicago, Veronica, assise sur le canapé de son salon, tente, avec l'aide de son fiancé Sebastian, de choisir un faire-part pour leur futur mariage. Comme la jeune femme semble constamment insatisfaite et prend son temps en reculant la date de la cérémonie. Ce qui ne plaît absolument pas à son petit ami qui pense qu'elle a peur de s'engager et qu'elle doute sur le bon choix à tenir. Sebastian croit que le procès perdu de Veronica pouvait en être la cause ; et que c'était peut-être pour cela qu'elle hésitait à sauter le pas. La jeune avocate le prend alors à part et le rassure sur la sincérité de ses sentiments tout en lui promettant qu'elle sera bientôt sa femme avant de l'embrasser tendrement. sermonne son fils et l'oblige à voir son père en prison.]] Dans la cuisine familiale, LJ se fait réprimander par sa mère car la police avait retrouvé sur lui un kilo de marihuana. Lisa en a assez de son comportement rebelle et lui fait remarquer que cette dernière incartade aurait pu mal se finir pour lui. Elle se plaint également des mauvais résultats scolaires de LJ qui se laisse aller. Il est certes sous l'autorité de son beau-père mais ce dernier est méprisé par son beau-fils sous le seul prétexte qu'ils n'ont aucun point commun. Pour Lisa, il lui semble évident que LJ doit être repris en main et l'unique solution qui pourrait être acceptable à ses yeux serait de voir Lincoln en prison. À l'idée de revoir son vrai père n'enchante guère le jeune homme qui refuse catégoriquement de lui rendre visite. Mais sa mère reste inflexible et oblige LJ à se rendre à Fox River le plus tôt possible s'il ne veut pas gâcher son avenir. et Hale rendent visite à l'évêque McMorrow.]] fait face à son assassin avant de mourir.]] Dans l'après-midi, les agents des services secrets, Paul Kellerman et Daniel Hale, se rendent au domicile de l'évêque McMorrow à Evanston, dans l'Illinois. Ils sont accueillis par l'ecclésiastique qui les emmène dans son bureau pour discuter de l'affaire Lincoln Burrows. De prime à bord, Paul Kellerman lui fait remarquer que l'évêque a beaucoup d'influence auprès du gouverneur et, qu'en tant qu'homme de Dieu, il est farouchement opposé à la peine capitale. Kellerman voudrait dans le cas présent que l'ecclésiastique revienne sur cette position, du moins provisoirement pour que la justice puisse s'accomplir dans cette affaire. Mais l'évêque McMorrow ne veut pas se soumettre et pèsera de tout son poids si Lincoln Burrows déciderait de faire appel de son devoir d'intervention. Sachant qu'il allait répondre cela, Kellerman abat sa dernière carte en lui faisant un chantage. Il sait que l'évêque McMorrow a 62 ans et que la manière dont il tire ses bénéfices personnels par le biais de l'échappatoire fiscal de l'Église est qualifiée de fraude fiscale. Malgré la menace qui plane sur lui, l'ecclésiastique reste inflexible. Devant une telle obstination, Kellerman se tait ne masquant nullement un sourire. Avant qu'ils ne partent, l'évêque McMorrow leur demande pourquoi les services secrets s'intéressent-elles tant à cette affaire et Kellerman, pour toute réponse, lui avoue froidement que Burrows est l'assassin du frère de la Vice-Présidente des États-Unis. En entendant cela, l'ecclésiastique en reste interloqué. Pendant la nuit, l'évêque McMorrow n'arrive pas à dormir. Il entend des grincements suspects et se lève légèrement pour voir ce qui se passait dans sa chambre. En se relevant mieux, il aperçait le canon coiffé d'un silencieux se dresser devant lui. Sans comprendre ce qui allait lui arriver, il est abattu d'un coup de feu en pleine face. 12 avril 2005 À l'extérieur de Fox River annonce à Veronica l'assassinat de l'évêque McMorrow.]] Dans la matinée, dans son bureau d'avocat chez Bianchi et Guthrie, Veronica reçoit la visite de sa secrétaire qui l'informe que l'évêque McMorrow a été assassiné à son domicile d'une balle dans la tête pendant qu'il dormait. En apprenant cette nouvelle, le visage de la jeune femme se fige. Elle remercie Wendy de l'avoir avertie aussi vite. Une fois seule, elle regarde attentivement le calendrier accroché à un des murs de son bureau où la date du mercredi 11 mai 2005 avait été entourée en rouge. C'est la date de l'exécution de Lincoln. Tout en regardant le calendrier mural, elle se dit à elle-même que Michael avait raison : Lincoln avait bien été victime d'un coup monté. Pour elle, l'assassinat de l'évêque ne pouvait pas être une coïncidence puisque c'était l'une des dernières personnes qui pouvait encore, par son influence, sauver Burrows de la mort. Pour prouver les preuves de cette machination qui devait toucher les hautes sphères de l'État, elle se rend à un meuble d'archivage d'où elle tire d'un tiroir la déposition du procès du frère de Michael Scofield. Sans attendre, elle le sort de son enveloppe en papier kraft et s'empresse de l'éplucher pour y trouver la vérité. À Fox River reçoit la visite de son ex-femme et de son fils.]] Dans le quartier de haute sécurité de la prison de Fox River, un garde va jusqu'à la cellule de Lincoln Burrows pour lui avertir qu'il a une visite. Le prisonnier suit docilement son gardien jusqu'au parloir après avoir passé un sas grillagé et aperçait son ex-femme et son fils qui l'attendent impatiemment. Lincoln prend place devant eux. En le voyant, Lisa lui informe que LJ s'était fait arrêter pour possession de marihuana. Cette arrestation était si grave à ses yeux que la jeune femme avant pensée que son fils avait besoin que son père lui parle avant qu'il ne soit trop tard. S'éclipsant poliment, Lisa laisse LJ seul avec son père qui l'invite à s'asseoir pour discuter. Lincoln met les choses au clair au sujet de la drogue que LJ s'était procurée. Peut-être voulait-il la vendre mais cet acte ne faisait pas de lui un homme au sens digne du terme. Tout en le raisonnant, il essaie de ramener cet adolescent rebelle sur le droit chemin. Mais ce dernier ne fait qu'à sa tête en estimant que tout ce qu'il avait fait jusqu'à présent ne servait à rien. Puis, le regardant droit dans les yeux, LJ se lève pour interrompre cette discussion avec pour seul prétexte de terminer ses devoirs. Voyant que la situation lui échappait, Lincoln tente d'interpeller son fils sur le fait qu'il allait être exécuté dans un mois, mais devant cet argument, LJ lui dit violemment que, pour lui, il était déjà mort. Et la discussion en resta là au grand désespoir de Lisa qui avait suivi toute la scène et qui voyait Lincoln regarder longuement son fils s'en aller sans prononcer un mot. annonce à Fernando qu'elle accepte de l'épouser.]] Pendant ce temps, dans la pièce conjugale de la prison, Fernando attend anxieusement l'arrivée de sa fiancée tout en écoutant de la musique mexicaine. Excédé, il se lève du lit où il était assis pour regarder une pendule qui trônait sur un des murs. Celle-ci marquait 10h15 du matin. Le jeune homme craignait que sa bien-aimée ne vienne pas. Alors qu'il allait quitter la pièce, la porte s'ouvrit devant et un garde laissa entrer la femme qu'il attendant depuis de très longues heures. Maricruz le regarde fixement, un peu gênée tout en tenant un bouquet de fleur, avant de lui annoncer qu'elle était d'accord pour se marier avec lui. Sucre, fou de joie, n'attendit pas pour embrasser goulument sa fiancée qui lui informait, entre deux baisers, que sa mère désire que leur mariage ne pourra se faire qu'au moment de la libération de Fernando et qu'il se tiendrait dans une église catholique. Obéissant à ses conditions, Sucre emmène Maricruz sur le lit pour lui faire l'amour. a découvert dans le dossier médical de Michael un taux anormal de glucose dans son organisme.]] Au même moment, à l'infirmerie de Fox River, Michael fait sa visite quotidienne pour y recevoir sa dose d'insuline. Avant qu'il ne reçoive son injection, le Docteur Tancredi lui fait part qu'elle avait relu son dossier. En tant qu'ancien de l'université de Loyola, Scofield apprend de la bouche de la jeune femme qu'elle avait reçu son diplôme de médecine à l'Université de North Western deux ans après lui. Mais elle était préoccupée par ce qu'elle lisait dans le dossier médical de son patient. Elle avait en effet décelé chez Michael un taux anormal de glucose dans son organisme. De l'hypoglycémie, une anomalie médicale tout à fait inhabituelle chez une personne souffrant depuis toujours d'un diabète de type 1. De plus en plus perplexe, elle a l'impression que le détenu qui se trouvait devant elle réagissait à l'insuline comme si il n'était pas diabétique. Mais ses réflexions furent interrompues par un coup de téléphone qui oblige la jeune femme à se désintéresser provisoirement des problèmes médicaux de son patient. Michael en profite pendant qu'elle avait le dos tourné pour aller à la fenêtre de l'infirmerie et observer les alentours. Pendant qu'elle parlait au téléphone, il découvre un câble qui reliait la grille de l'infirmerie à un mur d'enceinte surmonté de fils barbelés. Au jugé, Michael estime que ce câble pouvait supporter le poids de plusieurs hommes mais il ne put penser plus longtemps. D'atroces picotements sur sa main droite l'étreignirent. Il se crispe ne laissant apercevoir aucun signe de douleur au médecin qui avait terminé sa conversation téléphonique. Le Docteur Tancredi lui fait part de ses doutes et lui annonce qu'elle a l'intention de pratiquer quelques analyses pour la prochaine visite de Michael car elle ne tenait pas trop à faire des piqûres d'insuline à un faux diabétique. Conscient du danger, Scofield acquiesce en songeant qu'un obstacle de taille allait se dresser devant lui, comment réduire son taux de glucose dans le sang ? se rajuste, Fernando lui demande qui la conduite après de lui.]] Dans la pièce conjugale, Fernando et Maricruz ont fini de faire l'amour. Pendant que la jeune femme se rajuste pour partir, Sucre lui demande comment elle avait fait pour venir le voir. D'abord hésitante, sa fiancée lui avoue, la mort dans l'âme, que, comme elle n'avait pas l'argent pour le bus qui lui aurait permis de parcourir les 800 km qui la séparait de son fiancé, c'était Hector, un ami d'enfance de Sucre, qui s'était gentiment proposé de la conduire auprès de Fernando. L'ami de Michael se met en colère en entendant prononcer ce prénom. Il ne croit pas qu'Hector se soit comporté en ami en accompagnant Maricruz car les hommes, selon lui, ne pouvaient pas être amis avec les femmes. Fort de ce jugement, il est interrompu par un gardien qui lui annonce que la visite conjugale de Maricruz était terminée. Cette dernière, sur le point de le quitter, tente néanmoins de le rassurer en l'embrassant et en lui rappelant qu'ils devront encore attendre seize mois avant de pouvoir se marier. Vaincu, Fernando dissimule ses pleurs en voyant sa fiancée partir après que celle-ci lui aie adressé tendrement un dernier « Je t'aime ». demande à C-Note s'il peut lui procurer rapidement du PUGNAc.]] Quelques heures plus tard, dans la cour de promenade de Fox River, tandis que certains détenus s'entretiennent physiquement en soulevant des poids et haltères, d'autres achètent des médicaments sous le manteau après d'un revendeur. Grâce à Sucre, Michael peut se mettre en relation avec celui-ci pour se procurer du PUGNAc, une substance puissante qui annihile les effets de l'insuline dans l'organisme. Après avoir su de quoi il s'agissait, C-Note apprend que Michael prenait des piqûres d'insuline ; ce qui est très contradictoire dans l'affaire qu'il avait mené vers lui. Tout en riant ensemble de bon cœur, Scofield lui glisse quelques dollars pour obtenir ce qu'il voulait et C-Note lui promet, en contrepartie, de lui donner ce qu'il cherchait avant de partir de son côté et Michael du sien. reçoit une carte spéciale pour pouvoir travailler au TP.]] Un peu plus tard, de retour dans sa cellule, Michael reçoit la visite d'un gardien qui lui remet une carte de TP que lui avait transmis Abruzzi. Grâce à cette carte, il faisait officiellement partie du groupe du Travail pénitentiaire. Dans l'après-midi, il se retrouve en compagnie de Lincoln et Westmoreland en train de peindre en blanc les murs d'un couloir sous la surveillance de John Abruzzi. Celui-ci profite de l'inattention d'un gardien pour s'approcher de Scofield afin de le féliciter à sa manière : « T'as gagné ta place... T'en as dans le bide... » avant de s'en aller tout en lui lançant un regard plein de menace. Une minute plus tard, un gardien les informe que leur travail était terminé. Michael et son frère suivent les autres détenus aux vestiaires et pendant qu'ils déposent le matériel qu'ils avaient utilisé pour peindre le couloir, Lincoln lui confie qu'il avait vu Veronica la veille et lui demande si elle était toujours avec le même homme. Michael lui répond que oui. Par cette réponse, il note de la déception sur le visage de son frère. Celui-ci s'en veut toujours d'avoir fait un enfant à Lisa Rix et d'avoir repoussé Veronica. Michael renchérit en lui affirmant qu'il avait repoussé tout le monde en se repliant comme il l'avait fait sur lui-même. Lincoln en était conscient pour son plus grand malheur. fait part à Lincoln de son plan d'évasion.]] Pendant qu'ils discutent, Abruzzi et un autre détenu observent attentivement Michael qui s'était tranquillement assis sur un banc. Son compagnon ne comprend pourquoi son ami avait pris Scofield sous son aile et Abruzzi lui répondit sèchement : « Un ami, ça ne se perd pas de vue. Un ennemi encore moins. ». Lincoln rejoint son frère sur son banc pour se changer. Profitant que personne ne les regardait, le frère de Michael voulait poursuivre la discussion qu'ils avaient eue auparavant à la chapelle du pénitencier. Lincoln explique à son frère que sortir de Fox River n'était qu'un commencement et qu'une telle opération demandait beaucoup de préparations. Michael le rassure en lui faisant comprendre qu'il allait se servir de Westmorland et de son argent pour vivre une fois libres et d'Abruzzi pour pouvoir disparaître. Lincoln lui demande ensuite comment il allait compter les faire sortir de prison et Michael, à son habitude, se met à sourire avant de lui avouer que son cabinet d'architecte avait été responsable de la rénovation du pénitencier de Fox River en 1999. Grâce à l'aide d'un de ses employés, ils avaient réussi à concevoir en sous-main tous les plans de la prison. Étonné par cette révélation, Lincoln voulut en savoir plus et lui demanda s'il avait mémorisé ces plans dans sa tête. Michael lui répond, non sans humour : « Mieux que cela... Je les ai toujours sur moi... » À cette phrase, Lincoln se retourne et voit que son frère s'était mis torse nu en lui exposant un superbe tatouage qui lui recouvrait en totalité tout le haut du corps. Incrédule, il ne peut en croire ses yeux et lui avoue que, si c'était vraiment les plans du pénitencier, il ne pouvait pas les lire. Mais Michael lui conseille de mieux regarder et c'est qu'il fait. Lincoln, en se concentrant de son mieux, put voir à travers les arabesques des tatouages de son frère tous les dédales de la prison de Fox River. Moments-clés *Le braquage de banque inattendu de Michael Scofield *L'arrivée de Michael au pénitencier de Fox River *La rencontre de Michael et du Dr Sara Tancredi *La rencontre de Michael et du Directeur Henry Pope *La rencontre de Michael et de C-Note *Les retrouvailles de Michael et Lincoln *Le tatouage du plan de la prison sur son torse et son dos Erreurs de tournage *Au début de l'épisode, lorsque Michael se débarrasse de tous les post-it accrochés au mur de son bureau, on peut voir que l'article sur D.B. Cooper est truqué : le troisième paragraphe est une copie du second. *L'éphéméride sur le bureau de Henry Pope, dépourvu d'année, indique le mardi 11 avril, alors qu'en vérité le 11 avril 2005 tombe un lundi comme cela sera confirmé par la date de la visite conjugale de Maricruz qui a lieu le lendemain, un mardi. Il s'agit donc du calendrier 2006 qui a été utilisé sur le bureau du directeur de Fox River. Par contre, le calendrier mural présent dans le bureau de Veronica Donovan correspond bien à l'année 2005 car le 11 mai, cerclé de rouge, tombe effectivement un mercredi. *Sucre indique à Michael que Lincoln Burrows va être exécuté sur une chaise électrique. Ce choix est anachronique car en Illinois, comme dans la grande majorité des États américains, c'est l'injection intraveineuse de substance létale qui est utilisée. De plus, si la peine de mort reste toujours inscrite dans la constitution de cet état, en pratique elle n'a plus été appliquée depuis l'année 2000. Cette année-là, un énorme scandale a éclaté lorsque des étudiants après avoir longuement étudié de nombreux dossiers de condamnés à mort, ont réussi à innocenter 13 accusés toujours en détention et surtout 12 personnes à titre posthume car l'exécution avait déjà eu lieu. Le gouverneur de l'Illinois, George Ryan, prend alors la décision de suspendre toute exécution et de mettre en place un moratoire. Trois ans après et quelques jours avant l'entrée en place de son successeur, George Ryan a gracié quatre personnes et commué en prison à vie toutes les condamnations à mort en attente d'exécution (soit 171 personnes au total). *L'un des articles sur le mur de Michael mentionne que D. B. Cooper s'est enfui en emportant 1,5 million de dollars. Or, le véritable D. B. Cooper a « seulement » volé 200 000 $. *Lorsque Michael se lève pour aller à la rencontre de Bellick et lui donner sa feuille médicale, il n'a pas de tatouages sur ses bras ; ainsi que dans la scène où il parle de la passion avec Sucre. *Dans la scène où Sucre attend Maricruz, il regarde l'horloge qui affiche 10h15. Mais lorsque Maricruz entre la pièce, le temps est revenu quelques minutes en arrière. *Michael demande à C-Note de lui trouver du PUGNAc. Ce médicament existe réellement et bloque effectivement l'insuline. Toutefois, ce n'est pas un produit facilement accessible dans les pharmacies car son prix est particulièrement élevé: une plaquette de 5mg coûte 125 $ (environ 95 euros) *Quand Michael peint le mur pour la TP (Travail pénitentiaire), ils utilisent de la peinture blanche. Mais lorsque Michael redonne son pot à la fin, la peinture est verte. *Lorsque Michael parle à Sara Tancredi à 15 minutes 51 secondes, il y a un changement de plan pendant que Sara reprend son souffle. Anecdote *Lors de sa première rencontre avec Brad Bellick, Michael lui remet une feuille mentionnant toutes les informations médicales le concernant (dont le diabète). Sa date de naissance serait le 8 septembre 1978. Références culturelles * On peut entendre dans cet épisode la chanson You got the love de Candi Staton. center|550px * Dans la version originale, quand Sucre déclare à Michael : « Welcome to Prisney-land, Fish. ». C'est une référence ironique au parc Disneyland qui représente l'inverse d'une prison de haute sécurité. * Lorsque John Abruzzi déclare « Keep your friends close, and your enemies closer. » (« Un ami, ça ne se perd pas de vue. Un ennemi encore moins. »), il reprend une réplique célèbre du film Le Parrain 2. * En version originale, Michael est surnommé « Fish » (« le nouveau ») dans cet épisode. Au sens propre, le mot signifie « poisson ». Or pour l'anecdote, dans l'un de ses premiers rôles, Wentworth Miller a joué le rôle d'un lycéen qui se transforme en poisson dans un épisode de Buffy contre les vampires intitulé Go Fish (Les hommes-poissons). Galerie photo Image:101-028.jpg‎|Michael rentre à son appartement et passe devant un cygne en origami. Image:101-031.jpg|Michael jette le disque dur de son ordinateur par la fenêtre de son appartement. Image:101-049.jpg|Michael menace une employée de banque avec son arme. Image:101-062.jpg|Michael se rend docilement à la police. Image:101-120.jpg|Michael, imperturbable, écoute le verdict du juge.